


Rouge

by rig_ma_role



Series: Art for the shipper soul [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Lipstick, M/M, johnmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Pretty in red.(Johnmark fanart)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Art for the shipper soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003887
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Umm more art. Yayyy. It's rough around the edges cause I've been super busy with my final year project and I just wanted some relaxing T-T  
> Tagged mature just incase nothing too bad.  
> Just Mark in lipstick and Johnny kissing it all off :)  
> Enjoy,  
> On an irrelavent side note. My laptop is old af and honestly the colors are muted so I really don't know what color I'm actually drawing with. Somehow ended up with this and I really like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so weird shower thought:  
> Johnny's Korean name is Yong-ho (용호) right... and the Korean word for 'English' is yong-oh (영어).  
> Basically one single syllable change and he would be "Johnny English???" like.... I--- this is totally off track but it makes me chuckle.


End file.
